Quinn Fabray
Quinn Fabray is an eighteen year old yuki-onna currently residing in Lima, Ohio and attending William McKinley High School. She is a rising senior and the captain of McKinley's cheerleading squad "The Cheerios". Even though she is regarded as one of the most popular mean girls in school, Quinn has very few legitimate friends and often only interacts with the other members of the in-crowd to maintain her reputation and status. Openly snarky, selfish, manipulative, and judgmental, the blonde bombshell has no trouble demeaning others she feels are below her in order to feel better about herself or maintain the dangerous secret she keeps close to her heart. Very few people are allowed to get close enough where Quinn will show her more vulnerable side and just how insecure she is beneath the cold exterior. Biography Despite the fact that she’s an expert at maintaining an indifferent, highly passive attitude towards those whom she deems unworthy of her time, Quinn actually finds it rather amusing that her cold personality and manipulative ways have recently lead to the creation of a new nickname: Ice Queen. Though the moronic humans at her high school have no idea that the title applies to her in areas far beyond her frosty demeanor, Quinn likes knowing that while she might not have inherited her father’s powerful ability to intimidate without remorse, the trait grew within her personality instead. She attributes her sarcastic, mean, and often fear-provoking behavior as being what got her to the top of McKinley’s social ladder in the first place. Honestly, she wouldn’t have it any other way… or at least, that’s what she likes to tell herself. If there’s one thing Quinn despises more than unpopular kids and a miserable hair day, it’s the idea of having to align herself with one of the two completely undesirable sides of the Fae world. While she’s technically considered a dark fae due to her powers and parental lineage, her father being a Valkyrie and her mother being a Yuki-onna, she refuses to passionately swear her allegiance to the dark like the others before her. As if to prove her apathy towards the entire situation, she doesn’t discriminate when choosing a target for her personal enjoyment, a secret that she shares with no one. Light fae, dark fae, and humans alike are all fair game for seduction in the blonde’s eyes. Any friends that she acquires are used at her discretion for whatever purpose she originally sought them out for. Regardless of whether that reason is to drain them or kill for her own entertainment, it’s almost guaranteed that she’ll dispose of them eventually. Fae Type: Yuki-onna As a Yuki-onna, Quinn has had to kill many innocents to keep her heart cold, including several fae. But she is wickedly clever and covers her tracks well. She has also once melted because Sam's father convinced her that Sam never loved her. This broke her heart, a fatal wound to yuki-onna. Luckily, through blood magic, Judy and the Mellinoë were able to bring her back Relationships Sam Evans Quinn adores Sam and finds their Romeo and Juliet cliche of a romance to be a refreshing change from her usual lifestyle choice. While sleeping with people and killing them was fun for a long time, monogamy is new and exciting for her. It creates an atmosphere of danger due to the forbidden nature of their relationship, and Quinn loves a good adrenaline rush. Sam is probably one of the only people who can bring out Quinn's softer side. Jesse St. James Jesse could probably be considered one of Quinn's closest, if not her best friend at this point. Though she might not always show it, she trusts him completely and actually cares about him. Their friendship is often filled with what some people perceive as sexual tension and they tend to cross a lot of boundaries whenever they're together, but Quinn doesn't consider it cheating at all. Honestly, she hasn't even slept with him... Yet. Rachel Berry For some reason, Quinn absolutely cannot stand Rachel Berry. Perhaps it's a combination of the petite girl's loud, bossy, and just downright annoying behavior that makes Quinn loathe her so deeply, but whatever the cause, the pair do not get along at all. Blaine Anderson (to be updated)